Sex and Violence
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: A spell backfires in the middle of the school's first prank war in over 20 years, leaving everyone singing about their feelings and uttermost fantasies to the entire school for a week. What happens when Draco starts singing a muggle song during lunch about his darkest fantasy? Rated T for the lyrics, set during Half Blood Prince.


**Sex and Violence  
by imafeckingstarr**

_Summary: A spell backfires in the middle of the school's first prank war in over 20 years, leaving everyone singing about their feelings and uttermost fantasies to the entire school for a week. What happens when Draco starts singing a muggle song during lunch about his darkest fantasy? Rated T for the lyrics, set during Half Blood Prince._

A/N: This is for the Blood on the Dance Floor challenge! I love, love, _love_ BOTDF, even if their songs are a bit... extreme. Please don't hate me for this pairing, I'm branching out. Plus, I'm kind of addicted to it, even if Tom Felton doesn't approve. Enjoy this one-shot. I couldn't bring myself to write a whole fiction, so I apologise.

* * *

_Draco's Darkest Fantasy_

It was unnerving, really, that stupid prank backfiring; now everyone was singing their hearts out at different points of the day. It was really annoying, how could anyone do their work with people bursting into song? Although, Draco Malfoy had to admit, he particularly enjoyed Hermione Granger's not-so-bad rendition of 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen to Professor Snape in the middle of potions (who would have thought that the silly Mudblood had an okay taste in men?), causing said Professor to deduct twenty points from Gryffindor for her "ridiculous outburst". She flushed scarlet, and both Potter and Weasley were horrified; for Draco, it was a beautiful, beautiful moment. Her dance moves around the tables were rather entertaining too; Draco never knew that she could... move in such a way.

He was beginning to count his lucky stars as the end of the week drew near. Not once had he burst into song, and he was rather thankful. If he had, Merlin knows what he would do.

"Another torturous song filled day," Blaise said dryly as he and Draco made their way to the Great Hall from the dungeons. Draco nodded his head in agreement. Pansy sang, well, attempted to sing, 'Heartbreaker' by The Parselmouths. Blaise snickered, saying it was aimed at Draco as he had broken her heart the year before by refusing to continue going out with her. Draco said that he didn't care – he wasn't lying, he _really_ didn't care.

Draco and Blaise entered the Great Hall in silence, both of them worried that if they spoke, they'd sing. Blaise didn't have strangely crazed fantasies, so why should he be worried? Worst case scenario Blaise would sing about Luna Lovegood, but Draco... oh Draco... if anyone found out about his infatuation; it'd be all people would talk about for months.

Finally seated, with Blaise on his left and Crabbe on his right, Draco tucked into a pumpkin pasty when suddenly; he felt the urge to sing. _Oh no_, Draco thought, his eyes widening, almost choking on his food. _Not now, not here, dear Merlin no._

But he couldn't stop the lyrics from spewing out of his mouth.

"_You're so submissive, I'll get you in position, I'm on a mission, hot sex in the kitchen,"_

Draco felt heat rising to his cheeks as his eyes locked on Harry Potter.

No, no, no, no, no. Not him, why do I have to look at him whilst I'm singing this stupid muggle song? He thought.

"_Now that's just bitchin', I know I keep lickin', start your invasion, ultra sex sensation,"_

People began to laugh, and he could feel the anger bubble up inside him. It wasn't his fault that he was singing; it was that stupid backfired prank. Potter couldn't keep his eyes off him; it was either because he found Draco's humiliation funny, or because... of course he's not going to think that, Draco thought angrily, don't be so stupid.

"_Deep throat me girl, and rule my world, be my Scene Queen, and live the American Dream,"_ Draco couldn't stop himself as he stood up and walked provocatively over to the Gryffindor table.

He just hoped that people thought his song was aimed at Granger, or worse, the Weaslette.

"_There's blood on the dance floor, it's 1984, we're rocking kangaroos and sippin' Mountain Dew,"_

Even the teachers had bemused expressions on their faces.

"_It's just the way we fuck, it's the way we cut (sex and violence), doctor, doctor, be my lover... it's just the way we fuck, it's the way we cut (sex and violence), doctor, doctor, be my lover."_

"I didn't know you felt like that," Harry murmured, Draco just shrugged. What else could he do? The whole school watched him sing Blood on the Dance Floor's 'Sex and Violence' to Harry Potter, the boy wonder, the chosen one, proclaiming his darkest fantasy to everyone.

"I didn't picture you as a BOTDF fan either,"

"What can I say, their music amuses me," Draco replied dryly, and Harry laughed.

"Interesting song choice, sex and violence, right?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"So... the lyrics mirror your, uh, dark fantasy?" Harry asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You could say that. See you around... Potter," Draco smirked. As he walked back to the Slytherin table, students' mouths agape, he heard Ron Weasley yell "What the hell just happened here?"

* * *

**I'm not sure what I was aiming for... I don't know, I think my aim was for Draco to have some odd sexual fantasy about Harry, which was embarrassing because, hey, Harry's, well, Harry.**

**If you didn't like it, and it'll surprise me if you do, please, please don't hate me. ****This was for the Blood on the Dance Floor challenge, my song was 'Sex and Violence'.**

**Read and Review!**

muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxx


End file.
